Miracles on Ice
by worstauthor
Summary: This was something I wrote for a friend as a joke. This is terrible. It will ruin the lives of any who read it. I don't know what anyone expects from a Weiss/Gamzee fic.


Gamzee was looking forward to this day ever since he saw her on his computer's screen. This day was the day that he and his fellow Trolls would finally get to meet the Earthlings from the universe that they created. Team RWBY they called themselves, named after the order that the girls entered The Medium, first Ruby then Weiss then Blake then Yang. It was when the second girl entered and showed up on his screen that Gamzee's bladder based aquatic vascular system began to pound. Never before had he seen a being so beautiful, so perfect, so… miraculous. Gamzee watched her through her journey, giving her advice whenever he could, even helping her to reach God Tier to become the Knight of Glyphs. The two became well acquainted with one another. When Team RWBY decided to use the Scratch as a last resort, he became very worried that Weiss and her friends would not be able to escape their universe in time, but they miraculously made it through. Now that they existed outside of their universe, they could finally meet in person. Currently on his monitor were four new Earthlings entering their own Medium, calling themselves Team JNPR. He did not care about them right now; he had something else, or rather _someone_ else, taking up all the thoughts of his think pan.

Weiss too was looking forward to today; finally, she and her friends would be able to meet the Trolls, the reasons not only for their existence, but also for their survival. If it weren't for the Trolls' help, none of Team RWBY would have reached God Tier or fully fleshed out the plan to use the Scratch, and Weiss knew it. She also knew that out of all the Trolls that offered advice, she owed the most of her gratitude to the one named Gamzee. At first, Weiss was taken aback by the mannerisms of her patron Troll, specifically his frequent swearing, tHe fUnNy wAy hE TyPeD, and his fascination with miracles. As she talked to him more throughout her quest, she became accustomed to his quirk and language and became rather fond of Gamzee's view that the world was made of miracles. His view gave her hope for her future and gave her the motivation she needed to prevail through her hardships.

It was only a few minutes before Team RWBY's ship met up with the Trolls' asteroid, and both Gamzee and Weiss were eager with anticipation. The ship docked next to the asteroid and extended a platform to the building that contained the Trolls. Once the platform lodged itself into the floating rock, the girls descended. "This is going to be so amazing!" exclaimed Ruby, "Come on, slowpokes, let's go!" "Slow down a bit, Ruby, not _everyone_ here can be the Witch of Speed." Weiss replied. Despite Weiss's comment, Ruby nyoomed to the building where the Trolls were, with Weiss, Blake, and Yang right behind her. The girls entered through the automatic doors and saw their alien helpers for the very first time. The Trolls were, of course, waiting for their arrival. They were about to welcome the girls before they stopped, and the two species just stared at each other for a while, taking in the view of each other. Weiss knew they were aliens, but she never pictured them as looking so… different. With their horns and grey skin, they were far from human. After studying them, Weiss decided that these feature were quite charming. Finally, Kanaya stepped forward to break the silence. "Its lovely to have you with us" she said. Yang stepped forward to meet her own patron Troll, whom she recognized by the way she talked. "Thanks for letting us chill at your headquarters!" she replied. "It's very… roomy." "It was the least we could do given the circumstances" said Kanaya, "please make yourselves at home" Finally at ease, the Trolls and humans relaxed and interspersed about the room. Weiss looked around, but she could not identify Gamzee. "Um, excuse me," she said, tapping the arm of one of the trolls. "WH4TS UP?" replied the Troll who identified herself as Terezi. "Could you tell me where Gamzee might be?" "OH H3S UP 1N H1S ROOM" Terezi responded, pointing to the transportalizer in the middle of the room. Weiss went and stood on top of it and watched as she was transformed into data, launched upwards to the corresponding transportalizer, and assembled back together all in less than a second.

Weiss took in her new surroundings; she deduced that she was in a hallway that led to each of the Trolls' separate rooms given that each door had two letters on it, each set representing the username of each Troll. Weiss wandered the hall looking for the room that belonged to her alien friend. _CT, AT, CG, oh there it is, TC_. She hesitated, then knocked on the door. "Hello, anybody in there?" she asked. "CoMe oN In bRo" Gamzee shouted through his door. "ShItS UnLoCkEd" Weiss opened the door and walked into his room. She saw bottles of soda and horns strewn all over the place, with a very large pile of horns in the center of the room. Gamzee was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, Gamzee?" Weiss said questioningly, looking around to see where the voice she had heard through the door would have come from. "In hEre bRo" said Gamzee, and it was then that Weiss realized that his voice was coming from the large pile of horns itself. She walked up to it and peered over the edge to see her patron Troll curled up inside with a bottle of Faygo. "Oh bRo iTs yOu!" Gamzee exclaimed, rushing to make room for her in his horn pile. After he had cleared some room, Weiss got in and sat down across from Gamzee. The two stared at each other, looking at every aspect. Gamzee took in her stunning beauty; from her pale complexion to the scar she got from her encounter with the four-times prototyped boss Ursa Roman, he decided that she was even more beautiful in person. He didn't even think that was possible. Weiss took in his large amount of face paint, curved horns, and especially attractive jawline. He was even more handsome than she had imagined. "So, uh, how are have things been on your asteroid?" Weiss asked to break the ice. Gamzee replied, "MoThErFuCkIn lAcKiN WiThOuT YoUr pReTtY FaCe" Weiss's pale cheeks turned red as she blushed at the compliment. "You're pretty good looking yourself," she said, paying back the compliment. It was hard to see through the paint, but Weiss could barely make out a purple tinge to Gamzee face as he too started blushing. Before long, Weiss blurted out "I just wanna say thank you, Gamzee. For everything. I was a jerk to you when you first talked to me but you stayed by my side and gave me so much help that I can't even express how much I appreciate it!" Gamzee looked at her and smiled. "YoUr fUcKiN WeLcOmE BrO" he replied, thinking about how miraculous it was that she survived her session. Weiss was thinking the same thing. "Really, it was nothing short of a… miracle that I met you!" Gamzee locked eyes with her."IvE SeEn mOtHeRfUcKiN UnIvErSeS

StArS AnD PlAnEtS AnD ShIt tHeYrE AlL MoThErFuCkIn mIrAcLeS BuT ThE BiGgEsT MoThErFuCkIn mIrAcLe i hAvE EvEr sEeN" he paused to recover his breath. "Is yOu" Weiss's blush overtook her entire face as she heard Gamzee speak, and so overwhelmed with emotion, she grabbed his arms, placed herself over him, and gave him a kiss. "No, Gamzee," she said once she pulled back, "the real miracle is you." She went back to kissing her patron Troll and all through the night all the others could hear were the honks of the horns as Weiss and Gamzee expressed their affection for each other. Much to Karkat's horror.


End file.
